Santa Baby
by parkrstark
Summary: What if that Santa lingerie wasn't for Jenny...(Canon divergence of 5.09 Secret Santa)


**Ever since this episode aired, I've been thinking of this and I finally sat down to get it finished. I know in season 5, they were married, but for the sake of my fic, let's just say kevin and jenny were dating.** **nc-17(smut)..i think that's everything, please enjoy**

* * *

Javier walked through this apartment door and slammed it harshly behind him even though nobody but his neighbors were there to hear it.

Not that it mattered. Kevin obviously didn't care how he felt tonight, seeing as he was spending the night with his girlfriend. That stupid girl who took his best friend away from him. Esposito went straight for the beers in the fridge.

Narrowing his eyes at the front bottle on the shelf (Ryan's favorite), he scoffed and grabbed his choice. If Kevin wanted to go spend his night with her, fine, Javier didn't care. Not one bit. If Kevin wanted to break their tradition, that was his choice.

He'd just get drunk and make fun of those stupid Christmas movies that Kevin liked.

He wasn't jealous. Nope, not at all. _Kevin_ should be jealous because he left his stupid cupcake that he picked up from the bakery yesterday in his fridge and he was going to eat it. Javier smiled spitefully to himself and walked over to the kitchen, but was stopped by a knock at the door.

Javier frowned wondering who would be at his door on Christmas Eve. He walked slowly to the door and opened it. Who was on the other side surprised him. "Ryan," he said coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Christmas Eve," Kevin said like it explained everything.

"Yeah, go back to your girlfriend. Don't you two have plans have something planned?" Javier crossed his arms over his chest.

"And break tradition? Wouldn't think of it." Kevin smiled.

Javier was confused, only hours ago Kevin had told him that he was spending his night with Jenny. "What happened?"

"We broke up...last month." Kevin didn't seem so sad about it, but he didn't seem happy either.

"Last month? Then why-"

Kevin gestured behind him. "Can I come in? It'll be easier to explain…" He looked hesitant between the hall and the apartment for the first time Javier could remember. He usually walked right in.

"Yeah, sure," Javier said, letting him in. He was still confused about what was up with his partner.

Kevin said, "thanks," softly as he followed Javier in.

Javier grabbed another beer from the kitchen; this seemed like a conversation they would need a little loosening up for. "I'm all ears, bro."

Kevin nodded, looking suddenly nervous. He took the beer and immediately took a swig. He thought for a moment before saying, "It's...never mind, it's stupid." He shook his head and went to stand up but Javier grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down to the couch.

"What's that?" Javier inquired, nodding to the bag in Kevin's hand.

Kevin looked down at the gift bag and blushed. "It was a surprise. I mean, that whole Jenny thing was just a cover to surprise you and get myself together. And then you looked and ruined the surprise, but I decided I wanted to go through with anyway. And now that I'm here it just sounds dumb and you're going to laugh at me. So I'm just going to leave and-"

"Woah," Javier said with a smile on his face. Kevin always rambled when he was nervous. "Calm down, Kev. What surprise did I ruin?"

Kevin shook his head. "First I have to tell you something, why Jenny left me." Javier gave him a moment to take in a deep breath. "She said there was someone else."

Javier felt enraged. "She cheated on you?"

Kevin's eyes widened. "No! She told me I was in love with someone else and she didn't want to compete. I didn't, I didn't understand what she meant until she told me."

Javier furrowed his eyebrows. "What're talking about, Kevin? That girl was your world."

"No," Kevin disagreed. "I loved her. But I'm _in love_ with someone else."

Javier knew where this was going, he was fairly certain he knew _exactly_ where this was going. "Kevin…" He said as he leaned closer.

"Javier," Kevin whispered, leaning in closer as well.

"Are we...are you sure you want this." Javier asked just before their lips touched.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Javier smiled and finally, _finally_ , pressed his lips against Kevin's. Javier could taste the candy cane Kevin had been munching on earlier as they shared their soft kiss.

Javier pulled away and laughed when he saw Kevin's lips try to catch Javier's again. Kevin opened his eyes and they showed the obvious wonder to why he had pulled away.

"So," Javier's eyes drifted to the bag now on the floor. "Can I see what the surprise is now?"

The serene expression disappeared from Kevin's face. "Javi,-"

"I'm not going to laugh at you, Kevin. I promise," he said seriously.

Kevin looked unsure and for a minute, Javier thought he wasn't going to open it. But then, avoiding eye contact, Kevin handed it to Javier.

Javier took the bag and slowly pulled out the tissue paper to reveal a white box. Carefully, Javier pulled the box out and settled it on his lap. With one last glance at a red-faced Kevin, he pulled the lid off the box. Looking down at the present, Javier could understand why Kevin had been so reluctant to give him this gift. Javier dragged his fingers along the red lace and then gingerly picked it up. "Kevin...this was for me?"

Kevin fidgeted in his seat. "Well, for us. I'm sorry. It was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking."

Javier didn't let him finish before he was pinning him against the couch. He kissed him roughly and pressed himself into him. "Shut up, Kevin. Just shut up." He moved from Kevin's lips to suck on his neck. "So fucking perfect."

Kevin gasped at the sudden attention to his neck with the kisses and bites and licks. "You don't think it's weird?"

They finally met each other's eyes and Javier knew his eyes were just as lust blown as Kevin's. "What do you think?"

Kevin licked his lips, but remained quiet.

Javier murmured, "I'll tell you what _I_ think. I think I'm the damn luckiest guy in the world and if you don't go put that on now, I'm going to lose it."

Kevin smiled, still anxious. He grabbed the lingerie from Javier's hand and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He stood up and started walking backwards towards the hallway to the bathroom. "I'm just gonna, oof." He hit the back of his legs on the coffee table and stumbled a bit. "Uh, the bathroom."

Javier rolled his eyes at him with a smile. His partner was such a dork. "I'll wait in the bedroom for you."

Kevin grinned. "I'll see you soon."

Javier watched him disappear down the hall before he fell back on the couch. This was not how he expected tonight to go at all. He thought he'd lost Kevin for good. Miracles do really happen, Javier thought as he stood up. And he didn't want to keep his miracle waiting.

Moments later, Javier found himself sitting on his bed with just his boxers on staring at the open doorway. He wasn't sure how far they were going to go tonight, but if all they did was make out like horny teenagers then Javier didn't care. (But he definitely had condoms and some lube in his dresser drawer just in case).

After what felt like hours, he finally heard the opening of his bathroom door down the hall. He quickly jumped off the bed, ready for Kevin to walk in. Seconds later when Kevin padded slowly into the the doorway, Javier felt all his blood rush south.

Kevin was leaning against the doorframe, showing off how good he looked in the skimpy Santa lingerie. The dress was low on his chest, but high enough to cover his nipples and if he would bend over for Javier, then he bet that the skirt would rise up to expose his ass.

"What do you think?" Kevin asked in a sultry whisper.

Javier's attention was finally brought up to Kevin's face that wore a confident smirk. Now that Kevin was dressed and out here, his nervousness had just about disappeared. Javier stepped closer and swept his eyes over Kevin again, this time making quite a show of it so Kevin knew how much he was already enjoying this.

"I think you waited way too long for this." Javier wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist and pulled him close. "But you are definitely worth the wait."

Kevin huffed a laugh, a small blush still evident on his cheeks. Javier wasn't going to continue with this unless Kevin knew, without a doubt in his mind, that he was definitely into this. So Javier leaned in and dragged his fingers slowly up Kevin's side, dragging the material with it. "So perfect...so beautiful...so breathtaking…" He kissed Kevin's cheek.

"Javi..."

"Do you believe me?"

"Javi-"

"Do you _believe me_?" Javier repeated as he pulled back to look Kevin in his eyes.

"I... _yes_ ," Kevin breathed.

"Good." Javier grinned before he reached his hands around to the swell of his ass. Just like he knew, the skirt didn't cover him fully so Javier's fingers traced bare skin. Javier groaned as he felt himself harden. "Jump," he ordered, his voice low.

Kevin looked confused at first, but he jumped either way and Javier quickly pulled him against him and supported his bottom with his hands. Kevin caught on and wrapped his legs around his waist. The lingerie Kevin was wearing didn't act as panties, so Kevin's hardening erection was pressed against Javier's stomach with no restraint.

Javier pressed Kevin into the wall and rubbed his stomach against Kevin's crotch. That seemed to spark something in the Irishman and suddenly he was rutting himself against Javier as fast as he could. Javier watched as Kevin continued to try and get his release, so caught up in his own actions that he didn't feel Javier's wandering hand until he was using one finger to trace the rim of his entrance.

At the contact, Kevin took in a sharp breath and threw his head back. It connected to the wall with a solid thud, but he didn't pause his movements. Instead he focused on thrusting his ass on Javier's finger.

Javier quickly slipped his hand away and Kevin whined at the absence. He looked down at Javier with those puppy dog eyes and rolled his body down on Javier's burning cock. Javier could easily let Kevin rut against him in the doorway until they both came. But Javier was not going to have their first night together be a quick fuck.

Javier turned around and carried Kevin to his bed. "We're gonna take our time. No need to rush, baby." His knees hit the mattress and he carefully dropped Kevin below him.

Kevin's dress was pushed above his hips and his hard cock was heavy against his thigh, giving Javier the perfect view. Javier lowered himself until he was leaning over Kevin's body and he caught Kevin's lips in a kiss.

Kevin moaned loudly and his hips were thrusting into the air, just missing Javier. With a frustrated growl, Kevin grabbed the band of his boxers and pulled him down. Javier was caught off guard and now instead of holding his weight above Kevin, they were lying together in a tangle of limbs.

Their kissing never stopped as they rolled into a more comfortable position. The kisses went from fast and needy to slow and patient. Javier took his time exploring the inside of Kevin's mouth and then allowed his partner to do the same.

Kevin started to drag his hard erection into Javier's side and just feeling how aroused he made Kevin was getting him close. "Kev...wait…" he said between breaks for air.

Kevin's movements stopped and he pulled back. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sor-"

Javier grabbed Kevin's hand and reassuringly squeezed it. "Nothing, corazon. I just wanted to know how far you wanted to go tonight." Javier could feel a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Oh," Kevin said, relieved, but a hint of embarrassment tinged his voice as he continued, "Well, I'm okay with, _you know_ if you are."

Javier grinned, falling back into the mood. "You gotta say it, Kev. I don't know what you need." He teased as he slipped a finger back to his hole and traced his finger along the rim before pulling it away.

Kevin whined at Javier's teasing, but his cheeks were still red. " _Javi_."

"Tell me what you need." Javier brought his finger back and slipped it in farther than before, but again pulled away.

"I need _you_ , Javier. I need you inside me," he said in a rush, in a need to get Javier's touch back.

"Why didn't you say so?" Javier grinned and rolled over to dig through his top drawer for a bottle of lube and a condom.

Kevin rolled his eyes when he saw what Javier grabbed. "You're such a boy."

Javier laughed as he kissed the corner of Kevin's lips. "Nah, I'm a whole lotta man."

"Show me." Kevin grinned as he went to turn around on his stomach.

"No," Javier said as he pushed Kevin back to relaxing on the mattress. "I want to see your face."

Kevin laid down with his legs spread, but the dress fixed so, it showed not a glimpse of anything naughty.

Javier hooked a finger on the top of the dress and pulled it down to expose one of Kevin's nipples. Javier took his nipple between his teeth and bit down enough to make Kevin squirm, but not enough to draw blood. Then he sucked it until he felt it perk under his tongue. He licked Kevin's now sensitive nipple once more before he pulled away.

"Javi, _please_ ," Kevin begged.

Javier chuckled and poured some lube onto his finger. "Patience, corazon." He stuck his finger inside Kevin's hole and didn't just tease him like the first two times. The lube allowed him to slip one finger in.

Kevin hissed at the cold lube and his muscles tightened around Javier's finger. "Relax," Javier breathed as he slowly worked his finger in and out. With his other hand, he took Kevin's in his and laced their fingers together.

Kevin did and Javier was able to easily slip his finger in and out. He needed more lube before he could slip in another finger, but his other hand was still holding Kevin's and he wasn't about to let go. So he slipped his finger currently working on Kevin to grab the bottle and pour it directly on Kevin's ass. He gasped at the sudden cold and then he moaned loudly when Javier's next finger slipped in with the first. He squeezed Javier's hand tightly, but didn't let go.

As Javier worked those two fingers in and out of him, he nibbled softly on Kevin's ear and whispered, "You're so good." He moved to his neck and sucked hard to leave a bruise in the morning. "So good for me, baby."

With a quick scissor of his fingers, he had Kevin's hips bucking and his free hand digging into the sheets. Javier quirked a smile and did again, only this time he changed the position of his fingers so it stretched Kevin even more.

He pulled away from Kevin's neck where there was already a bruise forming to look down at his partner's face. He never saw something as beautiful as Kevin was in that moment. His eyes were squeezed shut and his nose was wrinkled in the cutest way. His mouth was open as he panted and moaned at every movement of Javier's fingers.

"Open your eyes for me, Kev." He pulled his fingers out and waited until his saw those beautiful baby blues, mostly blacked out with lust before he went back in with three fingers. Kevin's back arched at the pressure, but he didn't show any signs of discomfort so Javier continued to test Kevin's limit and stretch him out good.

"You okay?" Javier asked, checking in when their eyes met.

Kevin nodded feverishly and between quick breaths, he said, "Javi, if you don't hurry up I'm gonna fucking lose it."

"Don't wanna hurt you," Javier whispered as he brushed his lips over Kevin's. He pulled away before he could kiss Kevin causing him to whine in displeasure. Javier loved how absolutely wrecked Kevin looked, squirming and begging nonsense underneath him. And he hadn't even touched his cock yet.

"Javi, please, fuck, _please_."

Javier let go of Kevin's hand and he sat up straighter. Careful not to drag the skirt of the dress over his erection and give him any sort of relief, Javier lifted the skirt and pulled it up to his ribs. The cool air against Kevin's burning erection made him whimper. Pre-come was leaking from his head as it pressed against his stomach and Javier knew it was killing Kevin not to let it all go now. He had no doubt that his own erection was begging for the same attention, but he had pleasuring Kevin to distract himself from his own needs. Kevin probably felt intoxicated from all the arousal coursing through his body.

Javier still couldn't believe it was him and only him that was making Kevin feel this way.

He grabbed the condom and ripped it open, careful not to rip the actual condom. He looked up to see Kevin perched on his elbows, staring at him with wide eyes and so dilated that he couldn't find anymore blue. Aware of the attention, he made a show of slowly dragging his boxers off his hips.

Javier watched as Kevin stared hungrily at his erection once his boxers were off and thrown across the bed. Kevin noticed Javier staring and looked up. Javier held his gaze as he pulled the condom over his own pulsing erection. He felt a shock of pleasure at the contact and moaned when he covered it in lube. He was beginning to know how Kevin felt.

Kevin reached his hand to his cock to get himself off, but Javier quickly stopped his hand. With a shake of his head, he whispered, "That's mine."

Kevin shivered and Javier took his hand again. He lowered himself onto the sheets and lined up himself with Kevin. He eased his head in and Kevin's muscles tightened around him.

"Relax, baby. I've got you." Javier purred as he dragged a finger down his thigh.

Kevin choked out a whimper with a nod of his head. Javier rubbed circles into Kevin's hand with his thumb as he pushed himself deeper.

Kevin's heat around his erection was enough to send him over the edge, but he didn't want this to end too soon. He focused on Kevin's face and the way his nose wrinkled each time he was stretched more and more. He loved the way Kevin clutched his hand like it was lifeline. He was so overwhelmingly perfect.

Javier must have been taking it too slow because suddenly Kevin was hooking his leg around Javier's waist and pulling him closer. Kevin pulled him in until Javier's cock was buried deep inside.

Kevin gasped and his eyes shot open. "Javi!" His hand not being held, flung to Javier's back and his nails dug into his back. Javier knew that if he didn't move, he would be cruel, so he pulled back slightly and sank back in.

"Anything, Javi, I'll give you anything if you keep doing-"

Javier interrupted him with another thrust.

"- _that_!"

"Anything for you, corazon." Javier picked up his speed and didn't stop pulling out and shoving himself back in until his balls smacked against Kevin's ass.

He was breathing and he could hear Kevin's quick pants of air underneath him. He was fairly certain that his nails were definitely breaking skin on his back. Kevin was cursing and begging and babbling unintelligible words and pleading more with each thrust.

When Javier finally hit Kevin's prostate, Kevin let out a scream so loud he wouldn't be surprised if his neighbors heard. He dragged his fingers down Javier's back as he back arched off the bed in a way that almost seemed unnatural. " _Javier_!" He cried as he came heavily all over their stomachs.

Javier felt the grip on his hand loosen as Kevin slowly came down from his orgasm. Kevin fell to the mattress with a blissed out look on his face and he panted softly.

 _Javier had done that to him_. And just the thought had his hips jerking as he let his own load go. " _Kevin_ ," he moaned breathily as he rode out his high.

Fingers running lazily down his back and over his ass and thighs, brought him back to his senses. He slowly pulled out, careful not to hurt Kevin and tied off the condom. He threw it to the floor and grabbed his boxers to wipe Kevin's come off themselves. Once they were cleaned up, he fell to a heap by Kevin's side.

Javier felt Kevin grab his hand softly as they laid side by side, regaining their breath. Now that the adrenaline was gone, Javier could feel his back stinging and he didn't doubt that Kevin was feeling the aftermath of bottoming.

"Javi," Kevin said hoarsely. Javier turned on his side to give Kevin his attention. Kevin smiled and continued, "Is that something you'd like to do again?"

Javier took in Kevin's disheveled appearance from his hair that stuck up in every direction to the hickey on his neck to his swollen lips to the way he was curled into him and finally to those blue eyes. And if the actual sex wasn't enough to bring him back (as if), then those blue eyes would always do the trick.

Javier grinned and pulled Kevin closer to kiss his lips softly. "That was something I'd like to do every night."

Kevin grinned and rolled over so he was lying on top of Javier. "I think I'd like that."

Javier laughed as he traced a finger down the lace on Kevin's back. The lingerie definitely needed a wash before they used it again, but Javier could definitely splurge and get some more for Kevin this Christmas.

As if he read Javier's mind, Kevin sat up to pull the dress over his head. Kevin wasn't doing it seductively or trying to turn Javier on by stripping out of it, but just watching Kevin stretch and show off his skin was enough for him.

Once the lingerie was off and thrown over by Javier's boxers, he laid back down next to Javier and curled up under his arm. Javier wanted to spend more time memorizing all the dimples and freckles on Kevin's body, but there was time for that later. Now he was more than happy with holding Kevin and listening to the soft beat of his heart and his steady breathing.

He reached out and took Kevin's hand in his again and kissed the top of his head. "Hey, Kev," he whispered.

"Hmm?" Kevin mumbled sleepily.

"Merry Christmas."

He felt a soft pair of lips against his bare chest as Kevin whispered, "Merry Christmas, Javi."


End file.
